1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to work vehicles, and more particularly, to work vehicles for use in areas having limited access and presenting hazardous environments.
2. Prior Art
One of the problems with the super-tankers of today is that, after the oil is pumped out, there remains a layer of intermixed oil, sand and sludge which must be removed before the tanker returns to the oil source, because that residue is dead weight and causes needless consumption of fuel. That same problem is faced in oil storage tanks. Access to the hold of a tanker or the inside of a storage tank is through openings of limited diameter, usually about 30 inches. As a result, the cleaning of the hold or storage tank, has been done, traditionally, by manual labor. That process is slow and hazardous. Further, the fumes in the hold of the tanker or in the storage tank may be flammable, making the use of gasoline driven devices dangerous. Any exhaust from such devices may also pose a threat in this environment.
Further, after the debris in the bottom of the tanker or storage tank has been plowed into one or more piles, it is difficult, costly and time consuming to remove the solid or semisolid sludge from the tanker or tank, using conventional techniques.
Therefore, it is a general object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of prior art devices.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a modularized work vehicle which can be disassembled quickly, passed through an access opening of limited diameter, and easily reassembled in the work area.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a work vehicle which can be transported into a work area through an access opening of small size and re-assembled and operated with ease in a hostile environment.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a work vehicle which will make easy the removal of debris from an area being cleaned.